


Look

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Maveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "The eyes are one of the most powerful tools a woman can have. With one look, she can relay the most intimate message.  After the connection is made, words cease to exist." --Jennifer Salaiz





	Look

Madeleine Hawke was a mystery.

She had the ability to render a person speechless with a single look, and to make one weak at the knees with the lightest of touches. 

She could reassure with the slightest of smiles, and terrify with a glare. The expression on her face could be completely unreadable, yet could speak volumes for itself. 

She chose what she wanted to show, and what she wanted to hide.

It was confusing as hell and drove her up the wall, but Aveline had come to love everything about it. She herself was totally mystified by the hold this woman had over her and knew that she would never fully understand it. But, over time, she resolved that she didn’t care if she ever did. As long as Madeleine was in her life, she knew she’d be ok.

 

Aveline snapped to attention, the object of her musings perched on the edge of her desk, her hand falling back down to her side. Madeleine had been waving her hand in front of Aveline’s face, a slight smile curling the corner of her lips. “Yes?” she asked briskly, shaking the fog out of her head.

Maddi smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her partner’s ear, Aveline’s eyes fluttering slightly. “I asked if you would like to go to lunch, if you’re done with that paperwork.”

She sighed lightly and leaned back in her chair, running her hands down her face. “No I’m not finished; at this rate it’s probably going to take me well on into the night to finish. But,” she said with a smile, the slight pout on Maddi’s face amusing her. “I could use a break.”

Madeleine bit her bottom lip and slid off the edge of the desk into Aveline’s lap, the woman’s arms wrapping around her waist. “Well, that’s a relief.” she said quietly, her fingers toying with the buttons of Aveline’s blouse as her lips hovered over hers. “I was afraid I was going to have to force you to stop.”

Aveline laughed lowly, her breath hitching in her throat at the feel of Maddi’s lips trailing down her neck. “What makes you think I would let you?”

The buttons to Aveline’s blouse finally undone, Madeleine traced her fingers over bare skin, Aveline arching into her touch. She pressed her lips to Ave’s and smiled against them. “Oh, I have my ways, love. And if I remember correctly, you are well aware of this too.”

She groaned slightly against Maddi’s lips, her breath shallowing as delicate fingers slowly traveled down her tight abdomen. Aveline ran her fingers through Maddi’s jet black hair and deepened the kiss, holding the other woman tightly. They finally broke for air, Aveline laughing lightly again. “Hmm, you would be correct. Is the door locked?”

“Always.”

“Good.”


End file.
